<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please. Just Kiss Me Already. by AskArmitageHux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503347">Please. Just Kiss Me Already.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux'>AskArmitageHux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Gwendoline Christie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskArmitageHux/pseuds/AskArmitageHux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in a forest, Phasma steps in to save Armitage.</p><p>Request from @chromium-siren on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Phasma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please. Just Kiss Me Already.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clutching a blaster to his chest Armitage wandered the forests of Takodana, to say he was frightened was an understatement. The men assigned to escort him were down and he had fled into the forests without hesitation. Hux knew The Order knew where he was, surely someone would come get him. He grew more and more impatient and anxious as each second past. His only option was to quietly follow noises, hoping to find someone. Anyone.</p><p>Phasma had also lost most of her men but she scoured the forest to find those who were still alive before she returned to the Finalizer. Many men and troopers had passed through this forest, it was easy to get lost in here. Just when she was ready to give up she heard a rustling of leaves. </p><p>Everything happened so quickly. Phasma saw a glimpse of red before she heard a blast, followed by a familiar scream. Her finger was on her blaster instantly and she shot in the direction in which the blast had come from.</p><p>Hux wasn’t even sure what had happened. One moment a man appeared in front of him and the next his blaster had been shot out of his hands causing him to fall backwards. Another blast went off and Armitage scrambled to grab his now damaged gun. Jumping up and ready to aim, he was shocked to see a familiar silver. </p><p>“Phasma…” Armitage saw her stand over the man who had tried to get him killed seconds ago, he was dead.   </p><p>“General, I’m glad to see you’re alive” despite her kind words everything came across so mechanically from behind her helmet. Hux was never a fan of it.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here” He ran over to her. He knew he’d be safe with her. </p><p>“Just doing my job” </p><p>“Thank you.” Armitage reached forward to hold her gloved hand but she moved away for a moment. This wasn’t the first time that the General and the Captain had been this close but Phasma was always hesitant. She knew as well as Hux did that The Order would never tolerate behaviour like this. But that never stopped him.</p><p>“You saved my life.” Hux reached forward and carefully took Phasma’s helmet off so he could look her in the eyes. He had seen her before but it was as if every time she took her helmet off she got more beautiful. She was such a picture of strength and beauty. Armitage was careful not to startle her but he rested a hand on her cheek. </p><p>“General… I-” It was at moments like these when Phasma felt the most vulnerable. She couldn’t speak unless she was behind her helmet. Hux brought his face closer to hers. He wanted to thank her.</p><p>“Please. Just kiss me already.” Hux spoke quietly as he leaned in to close the space between their lips. All stresses and anxieties that either of them held had melted away. Hux knew he was safe with Phasma close and Phasma was beginning to learn that she could trust him more than she thought. </p><p>“Thank you for saving me” Armitage pulled back to stare into her bright blue eyes once more. He didn’t know when he’d see them next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find more of my fics at @Ask-ArmitageHux on Tumblr!<br/>https://ask-armitagehux.tumblr.com/</p><p>Sentence starter prompt from: https://honeyboychangbin.tumblr.com/post/182200474739/sentence-starters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>